


President's Son

by jackson_nicole, Katiebug445



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President's Son, Roman Alexander, had a carefree life. His father, John Alexander, gave him everything, anything he wanted. But 23 year old Roman has just been told, 'Get a job or get out'. While in search of getting his life together, he meets 22 year old, Jackson Jett. Daughter of two of the most successful agents the US government has ever seen. While out with Jackson one day, Roman gets a call. The President has been kidnapped. Told not to go home, Jackson's mysterious past gets revealed. She uses old contacts to try and save John. It arises in the search, that the kidnapping of the President could possibly be linked to Jackson's parents. Will John be saved? What does Jackson's past have to do with the President?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dylan O'Brien-Roman Alexander<br/>Peter Facinelli- John Alexander<br/>Taylor Lautner- Derek<br/>(More to follow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	President's Son

_Mr. Alexander. It is time for you to wake up now._  Beeps and clicks sounded in the room as the blinds were opened and the lights were turned on.

"Ugh...Martha. 5 more minutes." Roman groaned, shoving his head under a pillow.

 _Mr. Alexander. The President is waiting for you._ Roman groaned and sighed, pushing himself up, propping himself on his elbows, the pillow sliding down his bare back. The screen on his wall clicked on again. A woman appeared on screen and smiled. _Mr. Alexander._

"Yes. Yes, Martha. I'm up." Roman said with a yawn. "I'm up."

Roman turned and flopped onto his back. He lifted his head up and wiped his chest. He made a face and called out, "Martha. Make sure my room doesn't get above 75 at night. I hate waking up all sweaty."

Roman wiped his hand on the sheets and pushed himself off the bed, heading for the bathroom. When he entered the room, the shower started. Roman wiggled and hopped out of his boxers and into the shower, standing under the cool water. He leaned against the wall and sighed, opening his eyes and letting the water run down his face. The screen in the shower clicked on and Martha appeared again.

_Mr. Alexander? You're father is..._

"Yes. Yes. I know, Martha. Tell him I'll be right down." Roman emerged from the fall and clicked off the screen. He ran his hands through his hair before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and washing his hair. After a while, the screen clicked on once more.

_Mr. Alexan..._

"Martha. I'll be down in a minute." Roman reached back and clicked the screen off. Roman rinsed his hair and got out. He grabbed one of the towels that was sitting on the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He went to the mirror and slid his hands into his dark hair. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Roman walked out and went to his closet, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers.

 _Roman. Please._ Martha said, the TV clicking on. Roman groaned.

"I woke up at the same time I wake up every day. What is so urgent that my dad wants me to not shower, put on deodorant, and go down in my boxers?" Roman said, pulling on a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

 _He didn't say, Sir. Only that he needs to see you at once._ Martha said. Roman sighed and pulled on a white button up, collared shirt and slipped a tie around his neck. Roman slipped on a pair of socks and black shoes. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up a little, making it spike up.

"Alright. I'm leaving." Roman said, buttoning up his shirt as he walked out the door. Roman sauntered down to his father's office and opened the door. "Hello, Father. What's the emergency?"

Roman's father, John, looked up from his desk at his son.

"Roman." John said, plainly, no emotion in his voice. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. He nodded at his Secret Service and the suited men left the room. Roman flopped into a chair in front of the desk and watched his father, as he signed some papers, then capped his pen, standing. "Son...You are 23 years old."

"Oh, God. Not again." Roman, groaned, letting his head flop back over the chair.

"This is serious, Roman." John said.

"Dad. We've had this conversation every. Single. Year since my 18th birthday. 'Roman. You're 18 now. You need to grow up and get a job.' 'Roman. You're 19 now.' 'Roman. You're 20.' 21, 22... _Dad._ I'm still a young adult." Roman said.

"You are 23 years old. You're a grown man. Not a young adult. You need to seriously start thinking about your life. You wake up at 1, play video games all day or go hang out with your friends and play video games. Staying out at parties. Son, what are you going to do with your life?" John asked, walking around his desk to sit on the front edge of it. Roman sighed.

"Dad, I'm not good at anything...But partying and video games." Roman said with a chuckle. John gave his son a serious look.

"Roman, I mean it. Find something to do with your life, or I'm cutting you off." John said, rounding his table and sitting down, going back to signing and reading papers. Roman sat straight.

"What? Dad, you're not serious. I _live_ here, for Christ's sake!" Roman shouted.

"Yes, Roman. I am serious." John looked up at his son. "So I suggest you find something to do and soon."

John looked back down at his documents and waved a hand at Roman. Roman huffed and left.  
~  
"So, he's going to kick you out unless you find a job." Derek, Roman's best friend, said as he drove them down the street.

"Yeah. But what am I supposed to do? I can't do anything. I'm not good at anything." Roman said, a hand over his face. Derek smirked.

"You can get girls easy enough." He said, glancing at his friend. Roman put his hand down and looked at Derek. Derek snickered. Roman sucker punched Derek's shoulder.

"I'm serious, Derek!" Roman shouted. Derek laughed, while trying to avoid blows.

"Alright. Alright." Derek glanced at his friend. "Look. Ash is having a party tonight. Let this be a...A last hurrah before you retire from partying and live your life."

Derek chuckled at his little joke. Roman sighed.

"Oh, come on, Roman! You're really not going to go? This is going to be one of Ashlee's biggest parties!" Derek said.

"Fine, fine, _fine!_ I'll go. But I stay out too late again, who knows what my father will do." Roman said. Derek let out a hearty laugh, clapping his friend's shoulder.

"Attaboy!" Derek laughed. Roman cracked, letting out a small smile and soft chuckle, pushing his friend's arm away.  
~  
For most of the day, the inseparable pair hung around the mall, going in and out of stores, trying to get girls.

"D, I'm starving. Let's just go get some food and take me home." Roman said, heading toward the food court.

"Ugh. You're just no fun today." Derek groaned. Roman looked at him.

"You want me to go to this party, then I need a rest." Roman said getting in line at Subway. Derek shoved his friend's shoulder, playfully.

"Old man." Derek smirked. Roman looked at him and said, "You're 5 months older than me."

Derek shrugged and sauntered over to McDonald's. Roman got his food and looked for a table while he waited for his friend. Roman looked around and saw Derek flirting with a group of girls. Roman rolled his eyes and began to eat. As he scanned the room, people watching, a girl caught his eye. She had black curly hair that was hastily pulled back into a ponytail. She had on black thin rimmed glasses that diminished her baby blue eyes and had a large sketchbook in her hands. Roman sat back and watched as the girl's hand flew across the page, switching pencil after pencil. A light, amused smile spread across his face as he watched her, impressed. Being only a table down from him, he scooted down to her.

"What are you drawing?" Roman asked. The girl jumped, drawing a huge black line across the page. Roman jumped and watched as the girl slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "Shit, I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl took off her glasses and folded them up, setting them on the table.

"It's okay. No worries." She said, with a soft smile. She turned to the next page and started a new drawing. Roman blinked.

"Okay, you're surprisingly calm. I just made you ruin your picture." He said, unsure and wary. The girl glanced at him and smirked.

"It's not a big deal. If I got pissed over every drawing that got ruined from someone making me jump, I'd be in anger management classes." She said. Roman chuckled and sat back. "Or in jail. Whatever."

Roman's head snapped back toward her. The girl looked up and giggled.

"I was _joking._ Relax. Why so tense?" She asked. Roman let out a soft chuckle, then shifted, leaning over and extending his hand.

"Roman." He said. The girl looked at him and shook his hand with a soft smile.

"Jackson." She said. Jackson went back to her drawing. Roman sat there and watched her for a while as he ate. A while later, she handed him her notebook and watched him. Confused, Roman picked up the book and looked at his. His eyes widened and he let out a soft breath of astonishment.

"Holy...That only took you five minutes." Roman said, impressed as a pencil drawing of him stared back at him from the page. Jackson giggled and tossed her pencil onto the table and shrugged.

"I've learned to work fast." She said, sitting back. Roman chuckled, softly.

"You're really good, Jackson." Roman said, looking at her and handing her the book back. Jackson smiled and took it, closing it and putting her pencils away. Jackson slid her book back into her bag and stood. Roman sat up. "You're leaving."

Jackson looked at him and giggled. "Yeah. Some of us have jobs, you know." She said. Roman smirked.

"Well, I'll swing by sometime then." He said. Jackson smirked.

"You don't even know where I work."

"I have my ways." Roman teased. Jackson smirked.

"So do I." She said. Roman blinked. Jackson laughed and walked away. Roman smirked and watched her leave.

"Who are you staring at?" Derek asked, coming up behind him. Roman jumped and almost fell out of his chair, knocking over his cup. Roman grabbed it before it could burst open and he slowly looked at his friend.

" _Must_ you do that?" Roman asked, sighing and sitting back in his chair. Derek snickered and sat across from his friend.

"Seriously, who were you staring at?" Derek asked, tearing into his Big Mac. Roman shook his head.

"No one. Just some girl." Roman said, trying his hardest to hide his smile. Derek saw the smile and smirked, ready to drill his best friend.

"That smile says otherwise. Did you invite her to the party? Back to the 'House'." Derek said dramatically. Roman looked at him.

"I don't even think she knows I'm the President's son." He said. Derek laughed and choked on his burger. Derek grabbed at his drink, sipping it. "Been eating long?"

"How could she not know who you are? Everyone knows who you are, Roman." Derek said, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. Roman watched his friend, then shook his head biting into his sandwich. He chewed for a moment, shoving the food to one side to speak.

"She didn't give the impression she knew." Roman said, shrugging and swallowing his bite. "Look, it doesn't even matter. Let's just finish eating and get me back home."  
~  
"Okay, so I'm picking you up at 6." Derek said as Roman got out of the car. Roman looked at him.

"The party doesn't start until 9..." Roman said. Derek gave him a look.

"I have to get ready." Derek said. Roman rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"You're such a girl, D." Roman said, going to the gates. Derek honked his horn twice as he drove away laughing. Roman shook his head and chuckled. Inside, Roman sauntered up to his room. Halfway down the hallway, John stopped him.

"Roman." John called. Roman stopped and groaned, turning.

"Yes, Father. Sorry, Mr. President." Roman said, shoving his hands into his pockets. John stopped in front of him.

"That's not funny, Roman." John said. Roman shifted and stayed silent. John sighed and said, "There's a dinner tonight. I expect you to be there."

"What? No, I can't!" Roman said, standing straight, pulling his hands out of his pockets. John raised an eyebrow and said, "Why not?"

Caught, Roman frantically tried to think of an excuse.

"Well...I...Um..." John shook his head.

"You had best not tell me you're going to a party tonight." John said. Roman sighed.

"Dad, just let me have one more night! I swear I'll straighten up, just let me have one last hurrah." Roman said.

"That's Derek talking." John said. Roman glanced away, as if to look for Derek, then looked at his dad.

"Uh..."

"Alright." John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You need to come to this dinner. There's no negotiating that."

"Okay...But?..."

"The dinner is in an hour. It will be over by 7." John said.

"Alright...Um..." John sighed.

"Derek is coming earlier to get you, isn't he?"

"Are we really the predicable?" Roman asked, scrunching up his face.

"After 8 years? Yes." John said. Roman sighed.

"Alright. Alright. I'll call Derek." Roman said, flailing his hand as he turned and walked away. John sighed and shook his head, turning and walking away himself.  
~  
"* _ **WHAT?!**_ *" Roman sighed and rolled his eyes.

"D. The party doesn't start until 9. You need 3 hours to get ready anyway." Roman said, looking through his closet trying to find something 'appropriate' to wear to dinner.

"* _Your point? Dude. We always show up early!_ *" Derek groaned. Roman sighed.

"Jesus, Derek. We can show up on time for _one fucking party_. The world isn't going to end. Look, the only way my dad even agreed to letting me go tonight is if I went to this dinner. So suck it up, we're gonna show up either on time or late." Roman said, pulling on his jeans and a white dress shirt.

"* _Fucking...Fine. I'm going to be there at 7!_ *" And Derek hung up. Roman rolled his eyes and tossed his phone onto the bed. Roman went to the mirror and fixed his hair, when the screen clicked on.

_Mr._ _Alexander._ Martha said. Roman hung his head back and groaned.

"Martha." Roman replied, turning.

 _Your father is waiting for you in the dining room. The guests will be arriving soon._ Martha said. Roman nodded.

"Thank you, Martha. I'll be down soon." Roman said, picking up the remote on his nightstand and turning off the TV screen. Roman pulled on a pair of dress shoes and went to his closet, quickly pulling out an outfit for later that night. Roman took one last look int he mirror then sauntered down to the dining room where his father was waiting, sitting at the head of the table, looking through papers. Tapping his index and middle finger against his forehead in a salute, Roman said, "Mr. President."

John looked up and gave him a look. "Enough with the smart ass comments, Roman." John said. Roman shrugged and walked over to him.

"So...Where am I sitting? What's this dinner for?" Roman asked. John pointed to the chair beside him and went back to his papers.

"Sit." John said. Roman sighed and slipped into the chair. "This is a dinner with a few state senators. You _will_ be on your best behavior or I'll make sure you can't sneak out to this party."

"Yes, Sir." Roman said, sighing and sitting back.  
~  
As the 2 hour dinner came to a close, Roman's phone went off, loudly. Roman jumped out of his chair and scrambled, turning around and around, reaching for his phone to shut it off. When he turned off the ringtone, he looked back to the table and gave an embarrassed chuckle. The senators watched him, eyebrows raised, while his father gave him a death look.

"Sorry. Um, I thought I had left it upstairs." Roman said, giving a light chuckle. John just stared at him. Roman straightened and cleared his throat. "Um...Sir, may I be excused to take this call?"

John never took his eyes off his son. "Yes." John said, his voice emotionless. Roman smiled, weakly, and rushed out of the room, answering the phone.

"Goddamn it, Derek, I'm going to kill you." Roman hissed.

"* _What? I said I'd be here at 7 and you said the dinner was over at 7._ *" Derek said.

"When has a dinner _ever_ ended on the dot? Especially _presidential dinners_?! If my dad bitches me out about this, I'm going to kill you." Roman said, glancing into the dining room at his father. John looked up and gave his son a look. Roman chewed his lip and sunk back behind the wall. Roman sighed. "Derek, just...Shut up, don't call again, and I'll be out when I'm out."

Before Derek could protest, Roman hung up and waltzed back into the room, sitting back down. Before his butt was barely in the seat, John said, "Roman you may leave."

Roman froze and looked at his father. "Leave...As...In..."

"Yes. Yes. Go." John said, not looking at his son. Roman didn't wait for his dad to change his mind. Roman bolted out and up to his room, changing quickly, grabbing his wallet and keys, spraying on some cologne and rushing downstairs and out the door, jumping into Derek's car.

"Alright!" Derek laughed and he peeled out of the driveway.  
~  
The pair arrived about 45 minutes later. 2 hours later, Roman stood with Derek, off to the side, just surveying the scene, Derek grabbing a girl every now and then. Drinks in their hands and amused smirks on their faces, they were having a blast. Aside from the occasional fight and the girls being sloppy, Roman was slowly getting bored. That is, until a new girl walked in the door. He saw the flash of black hair, the sparkle of blue in her eyes. Unsure if it was Jackson or not, he wanted to find out. Keeping his eye on her, he pushed his cup into Derek's hand and started the chase.

No other girl had ever captured him like this. She was barely his type. Most of the girls he found himself with were skinny, mini, supermodel types. Jackson wasn't big by _ANY_ means. She was thin but curvy. She had an air about her that attracted him. At first glance, he took her as a hipster girl. Glasses, the sketchbook she kept with her like a Bible, the scruffy looking hair. But one conversation with her and he threw that judgement out the window.

Roman weaved in and out of the crowd, following the mane of curls until he caught up with her. Roman reached out, grabbing her arm, turning her to him. A surge in the crowd and Jackson was pushed into his arms. Bracing her hands on his upper arms and looked up at him. She gave him a soft smile that he returned, sliding his arms around her waist, holding her up.

"It's Jackson, right?" Roman shouted over the music. Jackson giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Roman, right?" Jackson shouted back. Roman nodded. The music got louder and Roman leaned in to speak to her.

"How'd you know about the party?" Roman spoke into her ear. Jackson smirked and tossed her hair to the side, lifting up, trying to reach his ear to respond.

"Ash is one of my best friend." Jackson said. She pulled back and watched Roman's face. Roman blinked.

"I've known Ash for 10 years. How did we never meet before this?" He asked.

"I'm in a different group. I'm her artsy friend." Jackson said. Roman smirked and shifted, keeping an arm around her waist.

"I want to introduce you to my friend." He said, speaking into her hair. Roman smirked as he took Jackson by the hand and led her back to Derek. Derek smirked when he saw his friend approach hand in hand with Jackson. "D. This is Jackson. Jackson, this is my best friend Derek."

"Well. Hello, Miss Jackson." Derek said, wiggling his eyebrows. Roman gave him a look and Derek laughed. "Oh, come on, Roman."

Derek smirked and pulled a blonde haired girl closer to him. Roman rolled his eyes and turned to Jackson.

"Sorry about him." Roman said with an amused smirk. Jackson smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I...have a few friends like that." She laughed. Roman chuckled. A spotlight passed over them and it illuminated her face. He realized she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Wow. You...Look amazing." He said. Jackson smiled.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself." She said, a teasing smirk on her lips. Roman smirked, reaching up and brushing her bottom lip and chin with his thumb. Jackson chuckled and curled her hair behind her ear.  
~  
About 4 hours later, Jackson and Roman sat out by the pool, on one of the couches around on of the bonfire pits. Jackson sat at an angle, slightly slouched with an arm on the back of the couch, and legs crossed, one foot pressed against Roman's leg. Roman faced her, an arm behind hers on the back of the couch, smiling softly at her as she spoke to him.

"You really said that to her?" Roman asked as Jackson paused her story to sip her drink. She giggled and nodded.

"Hell yes. Family or no, I cussed the bitch out. I protect my baby cousins." She said. Roman laughed and shook his head, sipping his own drink. Roman watched as she looked away to survey the crowd.

"You know..." Roman reached down to set his up. He sat back and looked at Jackson. Jackson shifted and watched him. "I can't figure you out."

Jackson raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Oh? Is that your mission in life? To figure me out?" She asked, leaning in slightly. Roman's smirk widened and leaned in as well.

"Cause you know me so well." He teased. Jackson giggled, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Roman moved closer, sliding his hand over her jean clad thigh. Jackson giggled as Roman slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, half in his lap. Jackson rested her hands on his chest, sliding one up to splay over his neck and cheek. Roman leaned in closer, but before they could kiss, Derek launched himself to land on the back of the couch.

"Roman!" Derek shouted. Roman and Jackson jumped and moved apart. Roman sighed and sat back.

"What, Derek?" Roman said, rubbing his hand over his face and laying his head back and looking at his drunk friend.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you." Derek slurred. Roman sighed.

"You're drunk." Roman said. Derek scoffed.

"Pshh. You're drunk." Derek said. Roman sighed and sat up. He gripped Jackson's hand in his and kissed it quickly.

"Sorry. I need to deal with him." Roman said, standing. Jackson stood as well.

"It's okay. I have to get going too." She said. Jackson dug through her bag pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it.

"Oh. Um, it won't take long." Roman said, watching her. Jackson looked up at him. She smiled and pressed her hands into his.

"Don't worry. It's getting late anyway." She said. She lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around."

As she turned to leave, she pressed her hand into his and curled it. A smirk crept across her face and she turned and left. Roman opened his hand and looked down. In his hand was a small piece of paper. He smirked as he read the ten digit phone number. Roman looked back into the house and saw as Jackson reached the door. Jackson turned back, saw Roman and smirked. Then she opened the front door and left. Roman let out a chuckle and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Alright, drunk ass. Let's get you home." Roman said, going to his drunk friend and helping him to his car.  
~  
Roman didn't get home until 4:30 that night. As much as he tried, Roman couldn't avoid the Secret Service. Sneaking in after a night out when you're the President's son? Not easy.

"Roman." The Head of Security, Henry, came up behind him. Roman jumped and slammed into the wall. Roman groaned and hissed at the pain.

"Fucking shit, Henry." Roman sighed, sliding a hand through his hair. "How did you even know I was here?! I know all the codes!"

"You really think your father didn't tell me to wait for you to come home?" Henry said, smirking. Roman sighed. "You realize how late it is, right?"

"Yes. I do. Henry, don't tell my dad. I just wanted one more night before I had to quit." Roman said.

"This isn't like alcohol or smoking, Roman. Your father is serious." Henry said.

"I know. But I always go out and party and shit. Besides, Derek dragged me." Roman said. Henry chuckled.

"I know. Derek isn't exactly smooth." Henry said. "I'll give you this one pass, Roman. I won't tell your dad. But you better shape up, got it?"

Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Henry." Roman sighed and want to his room. He shut his door and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into his hamper. As he took off his jeans, pulling out his phone and the legs of the jeans right side out, the piece of paper fell out. Roman smirked and picked it up, tossing his jeans into the hamper. He smirked and flopped onto his bed, unlocking his phone. He punched in her number and sent her a text.

 _Hey, Jackson. It's Roman. ;)_ Roman smirked and set his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. He settled himself on his pillow and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
~  
 _Mr. Alexander. It's time for you to wake up._ Martha said as the lights clicked on, the blinds were drawn up and her face appeared on the TV screen. Roman groaned and shoved his head under his pillow.

"Why? Why am I waking up at 6 in the fucking morning?" He whimpered. Martha's face disappeared and then reappeared on the clock face on the alarm clock on his nightstand. Roman slid his head out from under the pillow, slightly.

 _Roman, your father is waiting for you._ Martha said.

"Why?" He whimpered.

 _I do not know. I only do what I am told, sir._ And with that she disappeared. Roman sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows and pushed himself onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He had expected to see a text from Jackson, but there was nothing. Roman's face turned down, disappointed. He set his phone back on the nightstand and ran his hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He looked around the room for a moment, still waking up, then pushed off the bed.  
~  
Within 10 minutes, Roman was dressed, hair fixed, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, and went downstairs to find his father.

"Roman." He turned as he heard his named called out. John walked toward him.

"Dad." Roman said. He turned and sauntered towards him. "Why am I up at 6 in the morning?"

"You need to find a job. I'm waking you up at 6 every morning from now on until you find a job." John said, going into his office. Roman's mouth dropped.

"You're not serious?! I didn't even wake up this early when I was in high school!" Roman protested, following his father into his office.

"You not a boy anymore. You're 23. You need to figure out your life. Your actions reflect on me. Now go. Go take one of the cars and go find a job." John said, sitting at his desk, waving a dismissive hand at his son. Roman rolled his eyes and walked out  
~  
All day, from 6:30 to 3:30, Roman went all over town, even a little into the next town over, in search of a job. Finally, he gave up. He drove down to Starbucks to get himself a cold drink, convincing himself he would never find a job. At least not one good enough to satisfy his father. Roman walked into the coffee shop and ordered his drink. Once he ordered, he turned and looked around for a place to settle himself for the next hour or so. As he looked, he saw the mane of curls and the hand flying across a piece of paper, and smirked. He went to Jackson's table and slid into a chair across from her. Jackson glanced up at him, pushing her glasses up her nose. A small smirk lay on her lips.

"Are you following me?" She asked, teasingly. Roman smirked.

"I think you're the one following me." Roman said. Jackson put down her pencil and sat back. Roman looked her over and smirked. "You look good today."

Jackson's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Thanks." She said.

"You never texted me back last night." Roman said, tilting his head to the side, regarding her. Jackson's smirk returned.

"Offended much?" Jackson teased. Roman chuckled and Jackson giggled. "I lost my phone at the party last night. I haven't had a chance to get a new one yet. I just got off work at 3."

"Where do you work?" Roman asked, intrigued.

"Tattoo place. I do the designs and drawings and stuff." She said. Roman nodded, impressed.

"Nice." He said. Jackson giggled and nodded.

"Where do you work?" She asked, pushing her hair back, slightly. Roman's face fell and he looked away, irritated. Jackson blinked, confused. "I'm...Sorry? I didn't mean to offend you."

"No. It's not you." Roman sighed, hating himself for what he was about to admit. "I don't have a job. I haven't had one since sophomore year in high school."

Jackson tilted her head, watching him. "This is my first job ever. I just turned 22 last month." Roman looked at her. She gave him a soft smile. Roman cracked, smiling slightly.

"Well, now I don't feel so pathetic." He said.

"You're not pathetic, Roman. If anyone is pathetic it's me." Jackson said. She closed her sketch book and put it in her bag, then leaned forward. "Hey, are....You busy today?"

"Nope. Not anymore." Roman said, smirking. Jackson smirked and stood.

"Come on. I want to show you something." She said. Roman stood and went to grab his drink and rushed out to follow her to her car.

"Wha...You have a Chevy Impala?" Roman asked, impressed. Jackson looked up as she opened her door, and smirked.

"Yup. It was my dads. I...Got it when he died." She said. Roman looked at her, his smile fading. "Don't...Don't say you're sorry. I've dealt with it. I don't need your sympathy."

Jackson let out a soft giggle and got in. Roman slid into the car next to her and ran his hands over the dashboard.

"Wow...66?" He asked. Jackson slapped his hands away and said, "67. Don't touch."

Jackson giggled and started the car. Roman smirked and sat back.  
~  
About an hour into the next town over, Jackson drove down an open highway. Window down, relaxed hand on the wheel, Jackson leaned her arm on the door, through the window, her head leaning on her hand, hair flying back behind her. Roman glanced at her and smirked.

"So you're not bringing me out to the country to kill me right?" Roman asked, looking away from the landscape. Jackson kept her eyes on the road for a moment longer then looked at him. She smirked, giggled, then looked back at the road.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." She said. Roman raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh?" Roman teased. Jackson glanced at him and giggled. Roman chuckled and sat back. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said. Roman looked at her and chuckled. Jackson giggled and pushed a hand into her hair.

20 more minutes passed and Jackson turned off onto a dirt and gravel road. About 5 minutes later, she pulled up in front of a farmhouse. Confused, Roman raised an eyebrow and looked at Jackson.

"Uh, where are we?" Roman asked, watching as Jackson turned off the car and got out.

"Come on." Jackson said, stuffing her keys into her pocket and walking up to the farmhouse. Roman sighed and got out, following her inside.

"Look, I'm all for taking a country drive, but I'm a city boy...I don't do country..." He said. Jackson giggled and turned to him, walking backwards.

"Shut up and follow me." Jackson said. She turned on the balls of her feet and climbed a set of stairs in front of her. Roman followed closely. Jackson led him up and up and up the enormous house. She climbed one final set of stairs and opened a door that led to a rooftop balcony. As Roman followed and stepped through the door, he saw it was almost like a little outdoor bedroom. Scattered over the walls were thousands of pictures. Roman looked around in awe, as Jackson watched him.

"You...Drew all these?" Roman asked, running his hands lightly over the pages. Jackson nodded and sat on the edge of a small futon.

"Yeah. Since I was 5. This was my parents house." She said. Roman looked at her.

"Was?" He asked. Jackson's smile faded slightly, and she looked at the ground. Roman found realization and sobered. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"They died when I was 16. They were agents for the FBI. You heard about the raid that went wrong? The one 6 years ago?" Jackson said, looking up at him. Roman nodded.

"The drug cartel that killed a rival 'gang'...Those were your parents?" Roman asked. Jackson nodded.

"They left everything to me. Their house in DC, the farmhouse. Money." Jackson said, nonchalantly. Roman raised an eyebrow and gave a light chuckle.

"Money?" Jackson looked at him.

"I gave most of it to family who needed help with bills and the like. I only have a few thousand left. I'm keeping it away until I need it." Jackson said. Roman went to her and sat next to her.

"So...Why did you bring me out here?" Roman asked, sliding a hand over hers. Jackson looked at him and giggled, her smile returning fully.

"You seemed pissed and stressed. I come here when I feel like that." Jackson said, shrugging. "Thought it might help."

Roman chuckled and sat back. "This is a nice place. How often do you come up here?" He asked, watching her. Jackson pulled her feet up and tucked her legs beneath her and leaned back, leaning an arm on the back of the futon.

"A lot, actually. Most times, I live here through the week. My parents friends help pay for the place so I have somewhere to go, if need be." She said.

"If need be?" Roman questioned. Jackson gave a small harsh laugh.

"My parents worked for the FBI. Drug cartels. Selling them out. Word gets out I'm their daughter, I need to disappear." Jackson said.

"But coming to the country could make it easier for them to find you." Roman stated. Jackson shook her head and smirked.

"Not with the connections I have." Roman chuckled and shook his head. Jackson giggled and shifted. Roman looked her over and smirked. Her jeans hugged her legs, outlining her form. The shirt she wore was soft to the touch, grey, with some German band logo on it. She had long since ditched the leather jacket she wore, but Roman liked how it looked on her, even though it covered her even more. As Roman's eyes glided over her, Jackson watched him, amused, knowing full well what was going on in the 23 year old brain of his. "Are you just going to look?"

Roman jumped and looked up at her, his cheeks heating. Jackson smirked and moved closer.

"Or are you going to try to touch?" Jackson said, lowering her voice, just barely above a whisper. Roman smirked and slid a hand over her hip, pulling her into his lap. A smirk pricked at the corners of her mouth before they formed and curled upwards. Jackson giggled as Roman tugged on her leg, pulling her beneath him, as she slid down to lay on her back on the futon. Roman leaned down, running his nose along her skin. Jackson bit her lip and inhaled. Roman faced her, their lips barely inches apart, the both of them smirking and laughing. Roman pressed his lips against hers, kissing her soft and slow. Jackson ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Roman slid both hands around her waist, holding her closer. Jackson giggled. "Now...How long have you been wanting to do that?"

Roman laughed and slid his hands over her body. "Longer than you think." Roman said, smirking. Jackson giggled and slid her hands down to his chest, sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

"What else have you been thinking about doing?" Jackson asked, slyly. Roman smirked.

"We'll get back to that one..." He said, leaning back down to kiss her, deeply. 10 minutes passed and Roman pulled back, sitting up. Jackson blinked up at him, shifting up onto her elbows.

"What? What's wrong?" Jackson asked, fixing her shirt. Roman rubbed his hands over his face.

"Nothing. I just...This feels weird..." Roman said. Jackson raised an eyebrow and Roman saw the offence forming on her face. "NO! No! No, no. It's not you. Just...I do this with pretty much every girl and...With you it just...Doesn't feel right."

Jackson pushed against Roman, and Roman sat back as Jackson pulled herself into a sitting position.

"So...What are you saying then?" Jackson asked, laying her hands on Roman's thigh. Roman chuckled and looked at her.

"I dunno." He said. Jackson smirked.

"Maybe...You don't want to be this...Player? That...You want a real relationship?" Jackson said. Roman smirked.

"Maybe." Roman said, sliding his hands over hers.

"Maybe...That person...Might possibly be sitting next to you?" Jackson said, moving closer. Roman chuckled.

"Are you really going to make me ask you? I barely know you." Roman teased. Jackson giggled.

"Yes, but that's what makes dating fun..." She said. Roman laughed and pulled her closer.

"I guess you're my girl then." Roman said, smirking. Jackson giggled and slid her hands to cup his face as he kissed her.  
~  
6 months had passed and Jackson and Roman had grown close. At first Derek wasn't too fond of her, Roman spending most of his time with her. But once they ended up stranded on the side of the road for 4 hours, going to meet Roman at a party, they bonded. Jackson and Roman were on their way to meet up with Derek, when everything changed.

"Why can't we just spend a weekend up at the house? Roman, come on." Jackson whined, teasingly. Roman chuckled. Jackson sat back, resting her head on the headrest. She slid her hand over his, as it rested on the gear shirt. Roman laced their fingers and glanced at her.

"Babe, I'm not a country guy. I'm a city boy." Roman said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. Jackson giggled.

"That's for damn sure." She said, shifting in her seat. "We can bring your laptop and shit. I have wifi at the house."

Roman looked at her, briefly before looking back at the road.

"Please, baby? It'll be fun, I promise." She said, turning to him in her seat, grasping his hand in both of hers. Roman smirked.

"How much fun?" He asked, coyly. Jackson punched his shoulder. "Hey! I'm driving."

Roman gave a soft chuckle, as Jackson sat back and giggled. Roman sighed. "I guess. But if I die without civilization..."

"Then I will cry at your funeral." Jackson said, leaning over, cupping his face and kissing his cheek. She giggled and bounced back into her seat. Suddenly, Martha appeared on the GPS screen.

_Mr. Alexander._

"HOLY SHIT!" Roman shouted, swerving. Jackson let out a small scream and grabbed the dashboard. Roman got back on course and sighed, then glanced at the screen. "Damn it, Martha!"

Roman sighed, sitting back and then looked at the screen again.

"Um...Who is that? Why is she on the screen?" Jackson asked, a bit unnerved.

"What is it, Martha?" Roman asked.

 _There's an emergency. You cannot go home._ Martha said.

"I'm not. Me and Jackson are going to Derek's." Roman said. Jackson stared at the screen, in shock.

_No. You cannot go there either. It's not safe._

"What? How is it not safe?" Before Martha could answer, three black Escalades boxed Roman in. Jackson jumped and clung to his arm.

"Oh, my god. Roman, what is going on?!" She shrieked. Roman looked at the cars, trying to figure out who was in them, but the windows were blacked out. Roman wracked his brain to figure out how to get out of this. Finally, he made a choice. Jackson saw his hands tighten on the wheel, similar to how they did when he played GTA with Derek. "Roman.."

Jackson gripped his arm, her eyes bouncing around, from his hands, to his face to the cars beside them.

"Roman...Roman don't..." Jackson warned. "Roman!"

Without warning, Roman jerked the wheel and slammed into the car next to him. Jackson screamed and was thrown back against the door, her window down. Gripping anything in her grasp and holding onto it for dear life, she didn't notice the window of the car next to her roll down. A hand grabbed her hair. On instinct, Jackson turned and karate chopped the hand so hard, Roman winced at the sound of breaking bones. There was a scream of agony and the car turned away from them. Taking his chance, Roman sped up and zipped through the cars, taking off. Jackson rolled up the window as fast as she could and sat, tensed in her seat.

"Roman. What the FUCK just happened?!" Jackson shouted. Roman sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he drove.

"I have no idea. Martha. Martha!" Roman said, tapping the GPS screen. Martha's face reappeared.

 _Mr. Alexander._ She said.

"Martha, what's going on?" Roman asked.

 _This is a recorded message. Made by your father and the presidency to protect the family. If you are hearing this message, it means they have taken out my communications and are trying to get to you. Roman. You are in danger. You need to hide. Do not try to come back and get your things. Money has been wired to your bank account and will be cut off if you do not make a transaction within 45 minutes. Please be safe, Roman._ As Martha spoke the next few sentences, her voice glitched out, being replaced by his father's. _I know I never showed it well, but I'm proud of you, son. Please be safe. Don't worry about your mother and your sister. They are safe and have already been sent this message in Prague. I know you can handle this. Do not try to come find me. Go somewhere safe and we will find you when it's over. Birds fly, but only Eagles soar._

Martha gave him a warm smile, then the screen went blank. Roman's eyes filled with tears and he gripped the wheel. Jackson slid a hand over his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Roman." Jackson said, softly. Roman wiped at his face and sniffed. Jackson bit her lip and moved closer. "Baby."

"Don't. I...I don't want to talk about it. We need to get to the house, okay?" Roman said, turning off to head out to Jackson's farmhouse.  
~  
Once they got there, Roman took off. Jackson didn't follow him, knowing he needed some time. Jackson went around, closing the heavy blinds and turning on lights. Making sure no one could see in, but that her and Roman could still see. She made some food, made a plate then went looking for him. She found him up on the roof. Jackson opened the door and found him standing by the railing, his hands spread apart, gripping the steel bar. He was hunched over and Jackson heard a soft sob escape his form. Jackson bit her lip and set the plate down, going over to him.

"Roman..." Jackson said, softly, sliding her hand over his back. Roman sniffed and wiped his face before turning to her.

"I'm fine." Roman said. He started to walk away, but Jackson stopped him. She slid her arm around his waist and cupped his cheek.

"Roman, don't fucking lie to me." Jackson said. Roman sighed, staring at the ground. "Hey. Look at me."

Jackson cupped his face in her hands and forced his head up to face her. Roman looked up at her, his eyes refilling.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going on? On the news they said the president was kidnapped. What? Was your father his bodyguard or something." Jackson asked. Roman sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Jackson dropped her hands to his chest and watched him.

"Not...Exactly." Roman said. Jackson raised her eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean? Did he work for him? Roman..." Roman took her hand and led her to the futon. They sat, Jackson's hands curled up in his lap. "Talk. To me."

Roman took a deep breath. "My dad...Doesn't work for the president...He. IS. The President." Roman said, looking up at her. Jackson blinked then gave a small giggle.

"Roman, I'm serious." Jackson said. Roman looked at her.

"So am I." Roman said. Jackson's smile faded. "Jax, why do you think I never took you to my house to meet my dad? I...I didn't want you to like me for who my dad is. I wanted you to like me for who I am."

"Roman. I wouldn't care if you were the King of England. I like you for you, Rome." Jackson said, cupping his face. She kissed his lips softly and snuggled into his side, tucking her head into his neck. Roman kissed her back and slid his arms around her, holding her close. "Don't hide anything like that from me again, okay?"

"I promise." Roman said, nodding. Jackson looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on. Let's eat. I made food." Jackson stood and pulled Roman with her as she picked up the plate of food and went back downstairs. For a few more hours, they relaxed while trying to figure out what to do. As they settled in to go to bed, they heard odd noises outside.

"Stay here..." Roman whispered. He grabbed a bat that sat in the corner and slowly went downstairs. Jackson followed close behind. "I told you to stay in the room..."

"You really I'm going to let you come down here alone?!" Jackson whispered back. She rested her hands on his back, looking around the house with him. "Rome, maybe we should just..."

Before she could respond, something broke through the window and smoke began to fill the room. Jackson let out a small scream. They scrambled away from the smoke, holding their hands over their mouths. Jackson felt along the wall until she found the false panel and pressed it. The wall slid open.

"Roman! Come on!" Jackson shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tunnel. The wall slid shut behind them.

"What the fuck is going on?! Jaxa?!" Roman shouted.

"Shut up and follow me!" She hissed, pulling him down the tunnel. Jackson and Roman reached the end of the tunnel and Jackson slammed her fist against a giant glowing red button. The doors hissed and steam filled the room as the doors opened. A black Mustang sat before them, top down, on a platform. The platform spun to face them as Jackson ran to in and jumped in, starting the car. "Roman! Get in!"

Roman didn't hesitate and jumped in next to her as the platform spun and a door slowly began to open. Waiting for her chance, knowing there would be more people on the other side, she waited until the door had raised just enough that she could speed through without decapitating them. When it reached the height, she slammed on the gas, making the tires squeal, put the car in gear and sped through running down every man that was in front of her. Shots rang out and made holes in the doors of the car. The roar of the engine echoed in the empty fields as Jackson shifted gears and sped further away from the house.

"Jackson, what the fuck just happened?!" Roman shouted. Jackson sighed.

"You kept something from me...I kept something from you." Jackson shifted and glanced at him. "My parents did work for the government...But not for the FBI...They were the USA's best international spies."

"What?" Roman asked, shocked.

"They worked every single case the CIA threw at them. They got their jobs done, and got them done right. Then my mother had me. They took a break until I was about 5 years old. Bought the farmhouse and had me stay there with my godmother and her daughter while they went on missions." Jackson drew in a deep and sharp breath before speaking again. "Until they died when I was 16, from the time I was 5 till 15, they trained me. In every aspect they were trained in the CIA. They knew that if their enemies knew they had a child, they would come for me and use me as leverage against them. They went through every measure to make sure that didn't happen. I know all the secrets, I know all the codes and safe houses. That money they left me was to ensure I would have means of escape if anything were to happen."

"What does this have to do with my dad?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know who can help us find out." Jackson said as she stepped on the gas.  
~  
After about 6 hours, Jackson and Roman soon arrived at a small, single level house with a little front yard filled with cats. It was in need of repairs in the worst way, and the door looked like, if it was given one wrong push, it would fall off. They were in the middle of Columbus, Ohio, in an unsuspecting suburb where everything pretty much looked the same. Jackson pulled up in front of the house and put the top up on the Mustang before they stepped out of the car, going up to the door. Jackson looked in through the window and called out, "Got enough cats?"

A voice from inside called back, "Never have enough cats." Jackson smirked.

"How do you even keep them fed?" Jackson said, standing back from the door and putting her hands on her hips. A figure appeared, long brown hair and a slim build. As the figure stepped into the light, Roman saw her with a cat in her arms and a cat perched on her shoulder. She wore thin black rimmed glasses and had on a snarky smirk.

"Well...Let's just say I don't have any problems with mice." Jackson giggled and opened the door.

"Katie!" Jackson smiled. Katie set down the cat she was holding and hugged her long absent friend. The cat on her shoulder jumped down, annoyed at this new person who took away her perch.

"Son of a bitch. Jackson Jett. How the hell are you?!" Katie laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose. Jackson smiled.

"Katie McNally." Jackson said. Katie smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need some help. Can we come in?" Jackson asked. Katie looked over Jackson's shoulder at Roman and smirked.

"Of course." Katie said, slyly. Jackson gave her a look and took Roman's hand, leading him in.

"So...What can I do ya for?" The 21 year old asked, jumping into a wheely chair and sliding to her desk, spinning as she went. Jackson rounded the desk, and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"You heard about the president being kidnapped?" Jackson said. Katie looked up at her, taking off her glasses.

"Do _NOT_. Tell me. You're taking on this case. Jackson we are not part of the CIA, we cannot take on something that big!" Katie said. Although Jackson was older, Katie was always the one to mother her most of the time. She got it from her mother, Jackson's godmother, Jackson assumed.

"Of course not. But they came after us. I need to know why the president was kidnapped. If it has anything to do with my parents." Jackson said. Katie sighed, giving her old friend a stern look, but slipping her glasses back on and typing on her keyboard, nonetheless.

"You're lucky you're cute, Jax." She muttered. "Otherwise I'd kick you out my door and tell you to go fuck yourself."

There was no heat behind her words, but she couldn't resist teasing her friend. Jackson smirked and said, "Just find the shit okay?"

"Were you tracked?" Katie asked. Jackson shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I took my parent's Mustang. NO way they could have traced it." Katie nodded.

"Alrighty then. Let's get down to business." Jackson rolled her eyes as her friend then began to hum 'Let's Get Down To Business' from Mulan. Jackson stood and went to Roman.

"I...Think I need to explain somethings..." She said. Roman nodded and reached his hand down to lace her fingers in his. Jackson smiled, lightly and led him up the stairs. Jackson went to one of the spare bedrooms that didn't reek of and was filled with cats. Roman shut the door behind him and stayed by it. Jackson sighed and turned to him. "Roman...Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I didn't think it mattered. You kept your family from me."

"That's different. That mattered. It had an affect on how you treated me." Roman said, slight anger in his voice. He wasn't very mad at what she kept hidden from him, but the fact she kept something from him.

"Tell me that if I told you I was the daughter of the two most successful and best international spies, that it wouldn't have changed your opinion of me." Jackson challenged, raising her chin, slightly. Roman hesitated and shifted before responding.

"No. It...It wouldn't have." Roman said.

"You're lying." Jackson said. She sighed and sat on the bed behind her. "I'm not trying to fight about this..."

Roman relaxed and went to sit next to her. "Neither am I." He said, covering her hands and lifting her chin. Jackson looked at him and smiled.

"So you were never mad I didn't tell you?" She asked, slight hopefulness in her voice.

"No, I was mad. But not heaping mad. But you kept something from me that I should have known." Roman said, cupping her face. He looked her over and smirked. "Besides...Once I realized that you were the daughter of spies and you could probably kick my ass...In like...A leather outfit or something?"

Jackson punched his shoulder and giggled. "You are such a boy." She said. Roman chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Jackson bit her lip and looked up at him, smirking. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and slid the straps of her pajama top down slowly. Roman's eyes darkened and his smirk widened.

"Right now? Really?" Roman purred, gently.

"Katie will be busy for the next 3 hours...If that. Might as well pass the time." Jackson said, giggling. Roman shot to the door and locked it. Jackson moved further back on the bed as Roman came back over to her, pulling off his tank top. Jackson giggled as Roman jumped onto the bed and hovered over her. Roman pulled her tank top on and slid his hands over the lace cups of her bra. Jackson giggled and bit her lip as she watched him. Jackson slid her hands down and slowly pushes his boxers off, her hands grazing his bulge. Roman smirked and leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hands making quick work of her panties.  
~  
2 hours later, the two lay cuddled up under the blankets, her in her bra and panties, him in just his boxers. Roman held her, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Jackson played with the frayed edge of the blanket, with on hand covering Roman's, a small smile on her face and satisfaction running through her body. Roman shifted to look over her shoulder and down at her.

"You're sure that was your first time?" Roman asked. Jackson giggled and looked up at him, nodding.

"Yeah. And I'm telling the truth." She giggled. "I just...watched stuff...As I grew up."

Roman raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Really?"

"Not porn. Good god, you're a guy." Jackson said, shifting, turning in his arms. "Just movies and stuff."

"No one gets that good from movies." Roman said, kissing her deep and slow, running his hands over her body. As they lay in the bed, Katie cried triumphantly as she finally found what she was looking for. She got to her feet, looking around for her friend, and decided to check outside. When her search ended up fruitless, she checked the back of the house, knocking on the door to her spare bedroom and finding it locked. With a smirk and a bit of a sigh, she grabbed her 'tools' and began to pick the lock.

"You know, I don't necessarily mind if you turn my casa into Casa Erotica, but you better be planning on changing and washing those sheets. I don't run a skeevy motel, kids." The knob turned and she opened the door, still smirking. "Now if you two are done copulating in here, I found something."

Jackson sighed and rolled onto her back, facing her friend. "MUST you, in everything you say, emulate some sort of show and slash or movie? You're not Dean Winchester. If _anyone_ is Dean Winchester, it's me. I have the Impala, I'm the bad ass...Just accept it. You're the Sammy to my Dean."

"Bitch, please!" Katie shrieked in offence. "If I'm anyone, I'm fucking Gabriel and you know it!"

Jackson giggled.

"Oh. I didn't know you were fucking an angel." Jackson teased. "Fine...But you still have some Sam in you...Nerd."

"You know it, babe!" Katie laughed, doing a dramatic hair flip. "Now come on, get dressed. I have important shit to share. You have five minutes or I'm filling a bucket with ice water and dumping it on you."

Jackson sighed and slipped out from under the covers. "Kate, be a doll and go grab the bags from the trunk, would ya?"

"I'm sorry, but when did I start running a hotel?" Katie responded, though she did close the door and head down to the car. Jackson smirked and pulled on her pajama bottoms, as Roman, with Jackson's odd friend finally gone, got up and pulled on his clothes as well.

"Sorry about her. She's...A little too alone up here." Jackson said. She gripped Roman's shirt and pulled him toward her as she whispered, "Too many cats."

They laughed and Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Katie came back and knocked twice on the door before poking her head in and throwing their bags at them. "You now have three minutes."

Jackson picked up the bags and flipped off Katie, a smirk on her face.

"Love you too!" Katie said, ending on a high note and closing the door. Jackson giggled and took the bags to the bed.

"So what's in the bags?" Roman asked, unsure if he should be afraid or glad.

"The guns are back at the house, so don't worry." Jackson said, with a giggle. Roman relaxed and chuckled. Jackson looked back at him. "No I'm serious."

Roman blinked, unsure of what to say next. Jackson's lips curled back into a smile.

"That Mustang, as you can gather, was my parents getaway car. They told me everything there is to know about how that house worked before they died. Before they had me, they kept a car, stocked with money and supplies. These bags being part of the supplies. When they died, me and Katie tweaked it a little." Jackson said, pulling clothes out from the bag.

"And you have men's clothes...Why?" Roman asked, pulling on the pair of jeans Jackson handed to him.

"These were my parent's clothes. I kept my dads because you never know who you'd have with you." Jackson said, shrugging. "Always be prepared."

Roman smirked. Jackson handed him a plaid button up shirt and began to get dressed herself. Before changing, she went to the door and locked it again, to slow Katie down, knowing she would kick the door open and throw the water on them. With the door locked, she'd stutter. Jackson changed into a pair of black, tight fitting jeans and pulled on a white strapless cami. Over the cami, she pulled on a peach colored, racer back tank top and pulled on, over that, a black leather jacket.

After the three minutes were up, Katie went back up to the room, bucket of icy water in hand, and went to turn the knob. When she found it locked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bobby pin she used before and quietly picked the lock. When she opened the door, she shot them both a disappointed look and shook her head.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." She picked up the bucket and threw it on the two of them, the look still on her face. "Now hurry up!"

" _KATIE_! THIS IS MY DAD'S LEATHER JACKET!" Jackson shrieked, giving her friend a death look. Katie's eyes widened in fear. Anything that belonged to Jackson's parents was sacred to her.

"Shit! _**SHIT!** _ I'M **SORRY!** You...You guys were taking so long...SHIT!" Katie shouted, scrambling to grab a towel. Jackson took off the jacket and Katie snatched it from her, wiping off the water. "Shit. I'm sorry. Okay, look, I found shit, so...Come on."

Katie scurried out of the room, wiping at the jacket, hastily. Jackson sighed and followed her, Roman close behind.

~


End file.
